Lost and Looking
by SweetProserpina
Summary: A one-shot semi-songfic. An unlikely affair provides a way out for Draco. But does it arrive too late? "And they met when they were young, with one thing in common, two wizard kids, lost in a stupid world, of egotistic boys and lying little girls..."


Disclaim!: HP is not mine, it is JKR's, as for the song, I believe it's by Enemy You, but as to the title of it, I haven't a clue.

Author's etc.: Just a quick one-shot, written in a couple hours. Loved the song lyrics so I thought I'd give it a try. Enjoy!

-sweetp

Lost and Looking

Draco was the last man left in the Slytherin locker rooms after the epic Gryffindor/Slytherin match of the season. He was still in his game robes and covered in sweat. He was about to start taking off the offending garments and jump into the showers when he was slammed against his locker.

_And they met when they were young_

_With one thing in common,_

Lips were harshly pressed against his own.

"Shit Gin," he gasped when she finally took her mouth away, "I should let you fly circles around me more often."

She grinned up at him, lust burning in her eyes.

"Oh, that was just the beginning, I have to celebrate my victory, you know..."

He groaned and sunk into her embrace. Fuck, she's hot.

_Two young wizard kids lost in a stupid world,_

_Of egotistic boys and lying little girls._

What started off as a relationship based on mutual physical appreciation began to change for both of them after a month or so, though they had never meant it to go in that direction.

Draco and Ginny sat on the lounge in front of the fire in Draco's Head Boy suite, snuggling up together. Draco was abstractly drawing designs on her palm with his fingertips. She sighed and buried her head in crook of his shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly and stared into the fire.

_And he knows there was something there,_

_Cause he saw it in her stare._

His private life was in turmoil. Father was 'encouraging' him to join the Death Eater's as soon as he finished school. Something he was not looking forward to. He found himself withdrawing from his usual crowd in the dungeons. This wisp of a girl had pulled him out, was pulling him out of his destiny. As much as he tried to tell himself that she was just convenient shag, it was a lie.

_All that he tells himself, it was something to hold to._

_Second guessing life and he doesn't know the truth._

He got another owl from his father today. Worse than the last. This had an ultimatum in it, either join or be disinherited. He had accused Draco of wasting his time, of dithering and being altogether useless. He wouldn't tell Gin about it, but she knew what was going on. She read him like a book.

_And he knows, but he fakes it,_

_That he's doing okay_

_And he knows, cause he's wasted, _

_His life and every day._

When graduation day came around, he had a decision to make. But it had already been made. It had been made as surely as he could still feel his Quidditch locker biting into his back. He couldn't turn back now.

_In his head he's always known._

_The way the story's supposed to go._

"Draco, I'm glad you made the right decision."

"There was no decision to make Father."

"That's a good lad, you'll do well with that attitude."

Draco nodded curtly to the man, following him into a life boot-licking and robe-kissing.

Fuck, Ginny, I'm doing this for us. Turning traitor is the only way the Order will be able to get the information it needs. He watched her from the corner of his eye, walking off the platform with her family surrounding her.

_But then she left, now these days he stays away._

_And he wastes his hours, and squanders everyday._

He continued to funnel information to the Order all through the summer and then through Ginny's seventh year. It was impossible to see her, but sometimes, he could get a short note through to her via Severus. It was all he had to hold onto, faith that those little notes could speak the volumes he longed to tell her.

_Cause now she's just a dream,_

_Of how things might have been._

Locked in the manor, he often daydreamed about the year previous, imagining that he was just a normal wizard, and could have serenaded his love for all to see. Maybe next year he would be able to, if everything went according to plan. Now, he just had to be patient.

_So, he sits at home and wonders where she is._

_And what she's doing, does she ever think of him?_

Somehow his father found out. Draco had no warning, it had been a surprise when two figures burst into his room and dragged him down into the dungeons of his own manor. He'd been beaten and locked up. His father made him wait three days before going to see him.

"Now, now son, I can't have you consorting with the enemy. Dirties the name to be associating with the likes of her, despite how...remarkable... she may be."

Draco only nodded weakly in response.

"I didn't want your hormonal mistake to reflect badly on me, so I have chosen to keep this quiet. You'll stay down here until you've learned your lesson. A month or two in this place ought to teach you who you can and cannot socialize with, hm?"

Draco nodded again shakily, his concentration beginning to fail.

"I thought so." He tapped the metal bars with his cane and strode away, leaving the young Malfoy desperately alone. He'd never give her up. Soon, very soon, they would all know that. He just had to be patient a little bit longer.

_And he keeps on writing her letters,_

_Ones he'll never send._

_And he wishes he had a picture_

_So he could see her face again._

He lived on bread and water brought by a mangy house elf for the next forty days. After thirty, he would drift in and out of consciousness, trapped in a cycle of dreams and nightmares. Just a little more waiting, he'd tell himself in his moments of lucidity. Then it'd be over and he could start all over again.

_And he knows, but he fakes it._

_That he's doing okay. _

His eyes slanted open carefully. The light was so bright.

"Draco, dragon, can you hear me? Are you all right? Please say you're okay..."

His arms reached out and grabbed the ethereal figure standing over him. Holding her tightly, smelling her sweet scent, feeling the softness of her hair as it draped around him.

"I'll say anything you want me to say, so long as you stay with me."

"Forever, Dragon, I'll never let you go again."

He sighed peacefully, and lay back on the hospital cot.

Forever.

What a beautiful word.

His life up until this very day was forgotten, let forever start right now.

_And he knows, cause he's wasted his life and every day. _

Fin

Thanks for reading, review if you like! -sweetp


End file.
